Sanctuary
by Historyman 14
Summary: What if Japan won the First Pacific War?


**OOC: I do not own Code Geass. Just this story.**

 **S** **an Francisco** **. Homeland. February. 1945** **a.t.b.**

Private Johnny Lamperouge rush behind a destroy car as he took cover as a Japanese fighter came over, and open fire on the streets, then flew off. "Go! Go! Go!" Yell the Sergeant, Sgt. Soresi, as he and the squad rush over to where Johnny was. Out of nowhere, a another Zero came in, and shot up two guys. "Fuck!" Yell a another solider.

"All right! We been told by Captain Boyd, that we are taking back the USF! Move out!" Johnny check Springfield, and move with his squad along the streets, and bomb out buildings. Overhead, was the dogfights between the Imperial Japanese Army Air Force, and what was left of Holy Britannian Air Force. Even now and then, they would see a plane go down, not sure if it was there's, or one of the Jap's.

 _"God, please don't let me die."_ Pray Johnny. How? How have things get this bad? It started back last year, the Japanese had launch a surprise a mass attack on the Empire, the whole Pacific fleet got destroy in one day. For the rest of the year, the Empire, and Japan had been fighting over Area 7, and a lot of the other Areas. Now? The Jap's was moving in on Dunedin, Jakarta had falling 2 months, Manila the day after. And the old Hawaiian Islands had falling last month. And now, Japan was attacking the Homeland. The Homeland! After the fall of Area 7, they was mass panic unlike you would have seen. The Emperor had try to calm everyone down, but that did not help. They was even some riots, but they got put down. And then Japan had launch a all out attack on the West Coast. From LA, to San Francisco, to Seattle, the Jap's attack everywhere!

And now, he here he was, Johnny Lamperouge, ex college student, now a solider, fighting a lost battle. Everyone knew it, Japan got the Empire beat, and the Emperor and all the Nobles would not see the truth at all. LA, and San Diego had falling just a few days ago. Seattle, and Olympia was a bloodbath. And the Empire was making a last attack to push the Jap's out.

Up ahead on the street the squad, they saw some tanks, Britannians. "That's our armor, move up!" Yell the Sgt. Lamperouge, and his friend, Otto Waldstein. Otto was the son of some high up noble that came from a long militarily family. He join up on day 1 of this war. "Our luck been good so far, right?" Ask Otto. Johnny look at his friend. "Hell yes, but if something does go wrong, i got you back." Lamperouge said to Waldstein. "Thanks man."

As they got near the University of San Francisco, mortars came down, and blow apart the tank in the front. "Dismount!" Yell Sgt. Soresi. Johnny and Otto enter a half destroy building, right across the University and open fire. The two was able to take out a Japanese gunner that was just getting set up.

More soldiers flood the area, forcing the Japanese to full back. The Britannians move across campus, to the Saint Ignatius Church (The Empire had it... religious moment back in the past.) Japanese snipers arm with Type 97 sniper rifle cut down the Britannian soldiers, along with Japanese machine gun nest. One of the tanks move up, and open fire at the Churchm taking down a tower, but is then destroy by a Type 99 automatic cannon. Lamperouge took aim, and took the gunner head off. The soldiers rush the Church, as a another tank shot at it again. A wounder Japanese officer try to kill Otto with a Nambu pistol, but Johnny butt him with his rife. Before moving one, he took the Nambu pistol.

Once the church had falling, they move out. Johnny, and Otto head to the Fromm Institute, but that's when Otto right foot steps on a landmine. "Otto!" Lamperouge yell as his friend is sent into the air, and lands on a wreck plane. Johnny rush over to help his friend. "Hey! You going to be all right! OK!" He tells his friend, who is getting more pale by the second. "Hey! Look at me! You got a family back home. You are going home. You are go..." A bullet out of no where, and goes into Otto head and out the other side, just as Lamperouge got his medkit out."...Fuck!" He looks at his now dead friend, then takes his dog tag, and then goes back for the fight for the Fromm Institute. As he, and the others fought, he notice they was not as many Japs as they should be. He could see some of them even pulling back. He kills about 25 Jap's before a part of the ceiling fell on him. His last thought was seeing a red hair Jap.

* * *

 **A few hours later.**

Private Johnny Lamperouge woke in the back of a jeep. Sgt. Soresi was driving it. Johnny look around and found he was a part of a convoy of some kind. It was a pull back convoy. Around him was men wounded men. Wounded men all around him. He saw trucks, fill with the wounded, the dead, and thous that could walk.

"Your up. Good." Said the Sergeant. "Japs had rig half of the University. And then they bombers came in. Fucking bloodbath. Me, and you? We're some of the few that did not get blow to bits I put you in for a promotion. You near it." Soresi said, not even looking back to Lamperouge. Johnny look to his left, and found a another solider, still out. He reads the name on the other soldier dog tag. **Enneagram.**

Johnny looks to back, and sees the city of San Francisco, burning as the IJA, as the convoy made they way over the Golden Gate Bridge.

What will happen now?

* * *

 **Dunedin.**

Major. Dave Weinberg rush into a shop as the Japs bomb the area with they Artillery. Fuck! The Japs was moving in from all sides. IJN had cut off the Otago Peninsula, God help all thous souls left to fight now they now. City was getting bomb from the sea, land, and air, but the Army of the Empire would not give up.

He was leading a few squads to help hold the line at the southwest of the city, but the Japs just keep on coming! He was the only one left as far as he knew.

As he rest for a second, he hear foot steps. he get out his Lee-Enfield, and look for the source of it. Suddnly, thyey yelling in Japanese, then gunshots. A Japanese soldier then fall down the staircase. On top of the stairs, was a Britannian solider. A Second lieutenant in fact.

"Great work, son! What's your name?" Ask Weinberg.

"Mark M. Alstreim, Sir. I'm with artillery."


End file.
